


Beauty & the Devil

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Beauty & the Beast, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty & the Beast AU, Chloe is Beauty, Everyone thinks Lucifer is the Beast, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, He's really just a cursed man by his father, Humor, Hurt Lucifer, Love Confessions, Lucifer has Devil Horns, Lucifer has self worth issues, Lucifer hates himself, Lucifer is Beast, Lucifer is cursed, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Smut, Unrequited Love, flirty Lucifer, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-22 06:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: After stumbling upon a castle in the woods, one that she hadn't thought actually existed, Chloe is met with a man who calls himself Lucifer. A man that everyone else in her town is convince is the 'Beast'. She isn't too convinced that he's actually evil, though. Rather, he seems like a damaged man with a curse.





	1. The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So I decided this AU would be interesting and cute and angsty! I'm making this a slowburn with multiple chapters. It doesn't completely follow the plot of Beauty & the Beast, but a lot of it is based of the story of Beauty & the Beast.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Everyone knew of the stories of the castle that was placed deep in the center of the woods. Parents would tell their children stories of the Beast that resided in the castle, a horrid creature that surely would kill anyone who dared to come close. Some told stories of how people had dared to go to his castle and had never been seen again. She had also heard stories of how people had gone blind just by looking at the Beast. Yet, there was not one person in their town that could actually provide proof on knowing if the Beast was real or not. Still, it was a real concern that everyone worried about, that everyone spoke of. Chloe wasn’t one of the people that believed there was a Beast in the forest. She was far more logical with things like this; she only believed something if she saw it herself, or had actual proof. And she had neither of these things when it came to the Beast. It was ridiculous, really. Sure, they were a small town in the middle of nowhere, but this wasn’t the 1600’s. They had no reason to believe in Beasts, or monsters. It was 1958, for crying out loud. 

The girl let a sigh escape from her lips as she exited her home, Dan eyeing her warily as she left. The two hadn’t been seeing eye to eye lately, and if she was being honest, it would be for the best if they went their separate ways. All they did was argue, and it wasn’t like she had anything to tie her to Dan. Chloe smiled to people she knew as she passed them, sometimes muttering small greetings to them, but it never went beyond that. She soon found herself at the police station, making her way to where her dad’s desk was and sat in the empty seat. She waited for him patiently, smiling when he walked from the back of the precinct and walked over to her. 

John smiled happily towards his daughter as he raised an eyebrow at her. “Still interested in police work, I see.” He stated, pulling over an extra chair from another desk and sat besides her. He started shuffling through paperwork, and she watched with interest. 

“Any new cases, Dad?” She asked, a small smile on her lips. 

He nodded his head, carefully stacking a couple of important papers and got back up. “Yeah.” He said, pausing. “I was actually just about to visit you- to tell you that I have to leave for a case for a day or two.” 

Chloe frowned a bit, but stood up and quickly gave her father a hug. “Okay.” She said, despite not wanting to let him leave. Every time he did, she worried he would never return back to her. It was dangerous to leave town, seeing the only way to go was through one dirt road in the woods. It was a few miles out until there was any actual roads, leading out to cities and bigger towns. She hated how they lived here, but never spoke her opinion on it. They didn’t have the money or the resources to leave, so she would just have to power through it. “Be careful, Dad?” She asked quietly. 

John nodded his head, quickly pressing a kiss to her forehead with a smile. “I’m always careful, monkey.” He said, playfully ruffling her hair.

She giggled, shaking her head and quickly fixed her hair. “I know.” She said, pausing for a moment. She thought about all the things she could say to stop him, but in the end she didn’t. “See you when you get back.” She settled with. 

He smiled to her, giving her one more hug before he left, leaving her alone in the middle of the precinct. 

She frowned instantly when the door closed behind him, and she felt an uneasy feeling settle into the bottom of her stomach. Chloe shook it off, leaving the precinct after a few moments. 

Two and a half days later, and her Father still hadn’t returned home to her. She sat anxiously at the dinner table, Dan having left for work early that morning, leaving her alone. She had always wanted to work at the police station with her Dad, which was why she frequently visited him. That was also where she had met Dan. Just one year ago, she had been so deeply in love with Dan, she would’ve done almost anything for him. Now, she wanted nothing to do with him. They just- fell out of love. She didn’t hate him, they just didn’t have the same opinions or views on the world. It just wasn’t meant to be, and that was okay. A bit depressing, but okay. 

She finally stood to her feet, pausing to pull her hair back into a ponytail and walked to the kitchen counter. She hesitated before she grabbed Dan’s car keys off the keychain. He hardly used the car, seeing they lived in a small town and he could walk practically everywhere. Still, they had a car for emergencies. Chloe knew a bit of how to drive, her father having taught her when she had turned sixteen. But now she was twenty-two and she had hardly driven since. She quickly turned, before she had time to change of her mind, and rushed outside. After seating herself in the driver’s seat and started the car, she drove off with a sudden jerk of the car. It didn’t take very long before she managed to get used to it, her hands anxiously clutched on the steering wheel. She drove carefully towards where the one road that lead to the woods, the one exit out of town. Her one thought on her mind; find her dad and bring him home. She needed to bring him home alive and safe, and would do anything to do so. Chloe knew she wasn’t thinking responsibly, but she didn’t really care at the moment. She just had a really bad feeling. 

Chloe was about two miles out of town when the car began sputtering, lurching forwards alarmingly. She clutched onto the wheel tighter, her knuckles turning white as her eyes widened. Suddenly, the car stopped working all together and she pressed her foot heavily onto the break. The car came to a complete stop, and she stared out the windshield with wide eyes. Then, her eyes darted to dashboard- out of gas. She felt her heart jump nervously in her chest. Great. Now she was in the middle of the woods, stranded, without a way back into town, or out of town. Hesitantly, she got out of the car, taking the keys with her and shoved them into her pants pocket. Wearing a women’s suit with heels hadn’t been the brightest idea, but now she had no choice but to walk in this. She let out a sigh, pausing to reach into the backseat of the car, grabbing her long coat and slipped it on. It was fifty degrees at the moment, but she was sure it would get colder as the sun descended down beyond the horizon. She forced herself to start walking, trudging along the dirt road in her heels. She ignored when her feet started to ache, silently cursing herself. Deciding to take her mind off of the pain and how angry she was at herself, she focused her attention at the nature that surrounded her. If circumstances were different, she would have actually enjoyed the scenery. It was the beginning of fall, so the leaves were just starting to change color. She smiled a bit to herself, her eyes wandering beyond the trees. She paused when she saw a large building several yards away from her. She almost mistook it for a factory before it hit her- it was a castle. She felt as her heart started to beat faster in her chest. She pushed back the thoughts and the rumors of the Beast and took her first step off the path. She then began walking slowly towards the structure, and soon she was out of the wooded brush and on a grassy lawn in front of the castle. The castle itself was huge, stretching up towards the sky. She forced herself to walk towards the entrance of the building, hesitating before she knocked. 

Chloe waited several minutes, listening to the beating in her chest and attempted to calm her heart rate. When no one came to answer the door, she slowly opened the door, surprised it wasn’t locked. She stepped into the castle, her eyes glazing carefully over everything inside. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the door slammed heavily behind her and she turned sharply. She let out a sigh of relief to see no one was there. Slowly, she urged herself forwards and searched for signs of life. But the castle was empty, and she was sort of disappointed that none of the rumors were true. She shrugged it off though, supposing finding an empty castle was better than finding one with a Beast in it. 

After finding herself in the kitchen, she hastily searched for cups. She found them quickly and moved to the sink, filling it halfway with water and sipped at the cool water almost instantly. She let out a sigh of relief as she pulled the glass away from her lips. 

“Who are you?” She heard voice snap behind her, and she turned sharply on her heels. The glass slipped from her hand and shattered on the tiled floor in front of her. 

A women stood in front of her, her arms crossed across her chest as she glared at Chloe with anger and confusion. “Who,” The women got closer, showing off a shiney blade in her hand that Chloe hadn’t noticed a moment before. “Are you?” She asked again. 

Chloe backed up, pressing her back into the counter as she stared at the blae with wide, nervous eyes. “I-I’m Chloe,” She stuttered, putting her hands up defensively. “My c-car broke down on the road, and I thought no one lived here- I’m sorry.” She said quickly, shaking her head. “I’ll leave! Just… Don’t stab me?” 

The women eyed her suspiciously, about to take another step forwards when a voice behind her snapped loudly.

“Mazikeen!” And the women in front of her stopped, her head whipping around to follow the voice. Mazikeen, as the voice had called her, let out a scoff as she crossed her arms again, still holding the blade in one hand. “What?” She snapped back. “She’s an intruder, I should kill her.”

Chloe felt the blood in her veins run cold at the statement, and she suddenly felt the need to run for her life, but she felt trapped all at the same time. What if she ran, and she was caught? Would the punishment be worse? It surely would. She was an intruder, afterall. She had no right to be in their home. 

The male stepped forwards into the light, and Chloe nearly fainted at the sight. His eyes were as red as blood, practically glowing in the low lights. Not to mention, he had to deep red, pointed horns sticking from his head. 

“Just because she’s an intruder, doesn’t mean we kill her.” He pointed out. “I’m sure we could find a much less violent punishment that would better fit the crime.” He said with a smirk. 

Chloe wanted to scream, but her breath caught in her throat and she felt like she was suffocating. Overwhelmed, and terrified, she leaned heavily against the counter, nearly putting all her weight on it. She jumped when the male walked closer. 

“Maze,” He said, putting a hand on the other women’s shoulder. “Why don’t you go take a nice, hot bath to calm your nerves?” He asked, his accent easily coming off his tongue. It was so obvious that he wasn’t from this country. If situations were different, she’d be intrigued. But this was life or death, and she was terrified. “Hmm, darling?” He asked when Maze didn’t move.

“Whatever Lucifer.” She said harshly and shrugged his hand off of her. Maze let out a growl, pushing past him and walked out of the room. In the not so far distance, she could be heard stomping her way up the stairs.

Lucifer let out a sigh, and Chloe couldn’t help but think of how ironic that name was for him. The Devil, of course. He wasn’t a Beast- he was the Devil. 

“It’s not often that we get visitors.” He said, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

Chloe stared at him, trying to steady herself, but she still felt faint. She didn’t say anything in return, and he continued. “I never imagined seeing another human after what happened last time one was here.” He stated, putting a hand to his chin as he thought. He seemed deep in thought before he continued talking, quite abruptly. “I’m sure this is probably quite uncomfortable for you.” He said with a small, sympathetic smile. 

She blinked a bit and let out a shaky chuckle. “Are-” She paused, hating how her voice shook. “Are you the actual Devil?” She asked, unable to stop herself. 

Lucifer let out a chuckle, walking towards her, but simply reached for a bottle of whiskey that was besides her on the counter. He backed away after grabbed the bottle and a glass, the broken glass under his shoes crunching, and he raised a brow towards her. “Did you break that, darling?” He asked, not answering her question, but instead had changed the subject. 

Chloe slowly nodded her head, and he gave her an indifferent shrug. It was a completely different reaction from what she expected. She watched as he turned and walked into the large living room. He sat the whiskey and glass down on a small table, and moved to stand in front of the fireplace. After a few tries, he lit a match, and threw it into the fireplace, watching as flames raised their way through the wood. She hesitantly followed him, keeping a good amount of distance between them. 

He took a seat in the chair next to where he had placed the whiskey, and poured himself a glass. “Why don’t you sit?” He asked, and she jumped. “It’s getting dark out, so you best stay here. Don’t want to get eaten by the wolves, do you?” He asked, glancing back to her. 

She stared into the red eyes that looked to her and slowly shook her head. If he wasn’t lying to her about the wolves, than she supposed she didn’t have much of a choice in the matter. Chloe slowly made her way over and took a seat in a chair a few feet away from him, close to the fire. She shivered slightly, suddenly exhausted as she stared into the fire. “... You’re not much of a Beast.” She commented quietly. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow. “They’re still calling me that?” He asked, and she glanced to him curiously. He let out a sigh and shook his head, smirking. “I’m only a Beast in bed, love.” He said.

She made a face at him, suddenly finding him far more annoying than she found him to be scary. “Gross.” She commented, and he let out a chuckle. 

“Gross?” He repeated, looking almost shocked. “Are you ill, love?” He asked, taking a sip of his whiskey and cleared his throat. “Usually, women tend to be lured in by my charms, despite every reason they have to run away screaming.”

Chloe glared at him with a frown. “You have no charms.” She said blandly and crossed her arms as she leaned back into the chair. “If anything, you’re annoying.” She said boldly. 

Lucifer scoffed, shaking his head. “I’m appalled.” He said, and paused to take a longer sip of his drink. “Do you have a name, darling?” He asked curiously. 

She hesitated for a moment. Would it be wrong to tell the Devil her name? She was starting to believe he wasn’t actually the Devil, though. Rather, a man disguised as one. “Chloe.” She said. “Chloe Decker.”

He hummed and smirked. “Lucifer Morningstar.” He introduced in return. 

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her. “Morningstar? Could you get anymore cliche?” She asked, tilting her head before shaking it. “... You’re not really the Devil, are you? You can’t possibly be.” 

Lucifer hesitated, a frown on his lips as he looked to her. He glanced his red eyes away from her, avoiding gaze. “I am.” He said, and there was no ounce of pride in his tone. He sounded disgusted with himself, if anything. “I really am the Devil.” He stated. 

Chloe believed him; she believed that he believed in the words he was saying. That he believed he really was the Devil, but she still wasn’t convinced that he actually was. “Okay.” She said, nodding her head. “Alright. Nothing I can’t handle.” 

Lucifer looked to her, obviously surprised. He paused, hesitating before he let out a weak chuckle. “... You’re an odd one, Chloe.” He said and she smiled. 

“I’ve been told that before.” She said, pausing. “... Is there somewhere in this palace where I can sleep?” She asked, tilting her head.

He paused for a moment before nodding, and rose from his chair. “Follow me.” He said, and she did. He lead her upstairs, passing a few closed doors before he came to one at the end of a hallway and opened it, stepping aside for her to walk in. 

She let her eyes wander over the large, furnished room. She turned and smile gratefully to him. “Thank you, Lucifer.” She said, and he nodded. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, darling.” He said, taking his hand off the door handle, and walked away. She watched as he left, walking a couple doors down and entered one of the rooms. She guessed that was his bedroom, taking mental note of it before closing her door softly. Chloe let out a heavy sigh and went straight for the bed. After taking off her shoes, coat, and a few other layers, she found herself under the covers of the bed wearing only a tank top and her underwear. It was even more comfortable than her bed back home, and she found herself falling asleep faster than she did at home. 

One last thought lingered on her mind; her Father. That was a concern for tomorrow, though. And so, she allowed herself to sleep, just until the morning.


	2. A Cheap Imitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns the truth behind how Lucifer came to be known as the Devil. Despite wanting to stay, she leaves, knowing she has to go and search for her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with another chapter! I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying this fic so far! I have a bunch of ideas for it, and I can't want to continue writing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was early in the morning when she woke up, the sun just beginning to peek above the horizon. She blinked her eyes a couple of times, pushing back the covers of the bed and sat up. She turned to face the window and sighed. She needed to go find her father, needed to go make sure he was okay- she needed to bring him home. Chloe frowned at the thought of her father somewhere in the woods, hurt and needing help. Or worse- she pushed those thoughts away. It wouldn’t help to think that way. 

She pushed herself off the bed, turning and grabbed her clothes off the floor from the day before. Having nothing else with her, she put the items back onto her body before moving to the door of her room. Chloe cracked the door open a bit and peered out. The castle was quiet, no signs of life in the hallway. She opened the door more and slowly made her way down the hallway. She looked to Lucifer’s door with interest, instantly noticing how it was closed, unlike how he had left it open the night before. She stopped herself from knocking on the door. She needed to leave. The girl turned away and hurried down the stairs, taking the opportunity to walk right out the front door. She let out a sigh of relief as the cold air hit her face, and headed back in the way she had come from. She ignored the tinge of guilt she felt for not even leaving a note in explanation for her leaving. Perhaps she’d go back one day to apologize for Lucifer. Despite the whole Devil thing, he wasn’t a bad guy. He was actually decent, and she sort of liked him. In a friend kind of way, she confirmed to herself. 

Chloe felt her heart beat faster in her chest as she walked through the woods and got back onto the dirt path. She paused, glancing around at her surroundings. The sun was just starting to peek through the trees, so the wooded area was still a bit dark. She squinted her eyes to the path that was ahead of her and started to walk in the opposite direction of her town. If her dad was anywhere, he had to be in that direction. After all, he hadn’t been back in town, and she hadn’t passed him the day before on the road. There was a small chance she could have missed him, or that he had made his way back through the woods, but there was a greater chance he took the path. She darted her eyes around nervously when she started to hear rustling coming from the woods. The girl stopped dead in her tracks when a long and loud howl echoed throughout the surrounding area, followed by several more. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Lucifer had warned her of the wolves and she hadn’t listened. How could she have been so stupid? She hadn’t been thinking, and now she was going to die- alone in the woods, eaten alive by wolves. 

Chloe quickly turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction, going as fast as she could force her body to go. She heard rustling in the woods close by and forced her legs to move even faster, to get away as quickly as she could. Maybe if she could make it back to the car, or the castle, then she’d have a chance. But howls surrounded her again, and they sounded closer than before. She closed her eyes tightly, her breathing ragged and harsh as she ran. She stopped suddenly when her body came crashing into another body, a pair of arms wrapping tightly around her. She let out a scream, her eyes closed tightly, not wanting to see what was happening. She was almost sure she was going to die. 

“Chloe!” A voice hissed, a familiar voice that had her tensing in the pair of arms. She slowly opened her eyes and was met with Lucifer. He looked angry, a look she had yet to see on him. It was terrifying, to say the least. 

“What are you doing out here?” He hissed angrily, his red eyes darting around rather than looking to her. It was as if he was watching out for something to pop out of the woods and eat them. Oh wait, he was. And now they were both going to get eaten because of her. 

Chloe shook her head. “I-I was just trying to find my dad.” She admitted, her hands subconsciously clinging to the front of his dress shirt. She was still breathing harshly, her heart hammering against her ribcage. “He’s somewhere out here, I just know it- I need to bring him home and-”

He cut her off, his voice filled with rage. “You could’ve just asked for my help!” He hissed. Lucifer paused when he looked down, met with her fear filled eyes and he let out a sigh. “Chloe, I told you it was dangerous… Come on.” He said, moving away a bit and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. He lead her into the woods, heading in the direction that she could only guess was the castle. 

Chloe wrapped one of her arms around his middle, gripping at the back of his jacket and pressed herself closer to him. Her eyes darted around nervously at the surrounding woods. “Lucifer, I’m so sorry.” She whispered, not looking to him. She didn’t want to see the anger on his face. “We’re both going to get eaten and it’s all my fault.” She muttered weakly.

Lucifer let out a small chuckle. “Don’t be ridiculous.” He said, smirking as he glanced down to her. “Do I have to remind you that I’m the Devil? They’re not going to eat me. Maybe you.” He teased lightly.

Chloe looked to him with wide eyes and stopped walking. She instantly moved away from him. “Are you going to use me as bait?” She asked, all color instantly draining for her face. 

Lucifer frowned, shaking his head slowly at her accusation. “It was a joke, love.” He said and held out his hand for her to take. “Let’s get out of here, shall we?” He asked. 

Chloe eyed him suspiciously. Could she really trust him? Even if he had been kind to her so far, that didn’t erase the fact that he was supposedly the Devil. He was the root of all evil, prince of lies and everything evil. She shouldn’t have trusted him in the first place. She slowly shook her head and backed away a step more. “No-” She said, looking away from him. 

Lucifer looked instantly confused, hurt by the look of fear that was obviously caused by him. He hated that look and wished only for her to trust him again. “Chloe, please-” He begun, but suddenly he felt a tinge of pain in his calve. He turned his head sharply and glared at the wolf at his heel, the thing sinking its teeth into his leg and growled at him. 

Chloe’s eyes grew comically large as she backed away again, a gasp escaping her lips. “Lucifer!” She squealed, nearly tripping over a few sticks on the ground. All the accusations she had instantly washed away with the worry that instead filled her head. She suddenly wanted to help him, to do something, but she didn’t know what she could do. 

Lucifer let out a groan as the wolf tried to shake its head, tightening its grip on his leg. Really, it was just an annoying pain. Something he wished to rid himself of as soon as possible. He glared at the beast, his eyes seeming to glow an even brighter red. Suddenly, the wolf was releasing his leg and cowering away, whining softly. 

Chloe watched, shocked by how fast the scene in front of her had turned around. She could have predicted them both getting eaten alive, but this was something she hadn’t even imagined. “L-Lucifer…” She choked out, suddenly feeling like she should leap forwards and tend to his wound. 

He stepped towards her and again held his hand out to her, ignoring the pain that still resided in his leg. He made a small face of confusion, wondering why his wound wasn’t healing like it should have been. “Chloe.” He said sternly, ignoring the pain. “We have to go.” 

She slowly nodded her head and took his hand with her own shaking hand. She gripped it tightly, allowing him to lead her through the woods. She watched as he limped slightly, but didn’t comment on it. Before she knew it, they were back in front of the castle and he was leading her back to the front door. Chloe let out a sigh of relief once they were inside, her hand releasing his own. 

Lucifer frowned at the pain he was feeling, suddenly falling to one knee. He slowly lifted up his pant leg to reveal a deep wound in his leg, blood running down his limb like a fountain. “Bloody hell.” He muttered, shaking his head. 

Chloe looked down to him and blinked a bit. Right. He was hurt, she reminded herself. She got to her knees by his side, quickly taking off her coat. She acted fast, ripping off a piece of long fabric and started tying it around his wound, pulling it tightly around his leg. 

He let out a hiss of pain when she tightened it in order to stop the bleeding. He glared at her, and she returned the glare. “What?” She asked, frowning to him. 

“Does it have to be so tight?” He whined, tilting his head. “It hurts.” 

Chloe scoffed, rising to her feet again and helped him up as well. She wrapped an arm around his middle and willed him forwards, slowly leading him over to the couch. She sat him down easily and shook her head. “There has to be pressure on the wound or you could lose a lot of blood.” She said. “So yeah, it has to be that tight.” 

Lucifer scoffed right back at her, turning his head away and avoided her gaze. “I don’t need you to be dressing my wounds.” He stated. “I’m the Devil, an immortal being. It’ll heal soon enough, so you should just let it be.” He said, leaning forwards and was suddenly trying to untie the cloth around his calve. 

Chloe moved fast, slapping his hands away and glared at him. “Don’t be stupid!” She snapped harshly, grabbing both of his hands and forced them to rest in his lap. “Leave it be, Lucifer. Let me help you.” She said firmly. 

He rolled his eyes, but complied. “I don’t need your help.” He retorted, looking into her blue eyes with his own two red orbs. “I’m the Devil.” He hissed, putting emphasis on the word ‘Devil’. 

“Stop saying that.” She said with a frown, slowly taking a seat next to him. “... You may think you are, but I don’t. The Devil wouldn’t have saved me out there- the Devil would’ve left me for dead.” 

He stared at her uneasily, not looking like he believed her. “... But I am the Devil.” He said softly, clearly believing in that statement with his entire being. 

Chloe stared back at him with a frown and let out a heavy sigh. “Fine, whatever.” She said, deciding it wasn’t worth arguing with him. There was just no point to it. “Devil or no Devil, you still saved me.” She said softly and smiled a bit. “... Thank you for that.” 

Lucifer huffed, almost in a childlike way that had her smile growing. “No need to thank me.” He said, looking away from her. “Perhaps me saving you makes me your heroic prince.” He said suddenly with a cocky smirk. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and let out a soft chuckle. “I doubt it.” She said, leaning back into the couch. She glanced out one of the many windows. The sun had now fully risen, and she guessed it was a little after seven a.m.. “Prince’s are things of fairy tales.” She stated, glancing back to him. 

Lucifer nodding, agreeing with her. “Yes.” He said and made a face of disgust. “I wouldn’t want to be that heroic individual, anyways. The whole prince of darkness suits me far better. Don’t you agree, darling?” He tilted his head and leaned closer. “Besides, I’m far more skilled in bed than any vanilla prince could ever hope to be.” 

Chloe made a face of her own, pushing him away playfully by his shoulder. “Again, gross.” She commented, shaking her head. “I’d prefer having a heroic ‘vanilla’,” She quoted, doing air quotes with two fingers on each hand. “Than having your Devilish self.” She said in a teasing tone. 

He hummed a bit. “Are you saying your more into vanilla sex?” He asked, a thoughtful look on his face. “I’m not opposed to vanilla sex, love. Especially if it was with you.” He smirked to her. 

“So not going to happen, Lucifer.” She stated, glaring a bit at him. She crossed her arms across her chest. 

Lucifer let out a huff, looking away from her. “So stubborn.” He mumbled, leaning back into the couch and looked up to the ceiling. 

Chloe shook her head softly and got up suddenly. “Alright.” She said, deciding to end this conversation while she still could. “Where do you keep your first aid kit?” She asked.

He looked to her with confusion. “I don’t own one, love.” He said. 

She let out a frustrated sigh. “Seriously?” She grumbled, not letting him say anything more as she turned and walked to the kitchen. After finding a bottle of Vodka in the cabinets, she headed back into the room. She knelt down in front of his wounded leg and he smirked down at her. “Do not comment.” She warned, referring to how she was on her knees for him. Chloe reached a hand forwards and carefully undressed his wound. She ignored the pained noises he made, only looking up to him a couple of times. She frowned at the blood that started from the wound, quickly moving to open the bottle of Vodka and poured nearly half of the bottle over the wound.   
Lucifer hissed in pain, trying to wiggle away from liquid, but she grabbed him by his knee to keep him still. She then ripped a new piece of long fabric from her pants and used that as a clean badagging around his leg. 

He glared at her, his red eyes filled with pain. “Was that necessary?” He snapped, swatting her hand off of his knee. Normally, he would accept any contact from a woman, but this was completely unwanted. 

Chloe frowned to him and rose to her feet again. “Yes.” She answered blandly and glanced down to her ripped pants. “Do you have any extra clothing that would fit me?” She asked, deciding to change the subject. 

Lucifer seemed to hesitate, perhaps wanting to punish her for the pain she had just caused him. He let out a sigh and forced himself onto his good leg. “Maze should have something that would fit you.” He stated, and started limping towards the stairs. 

Chloe followed him, and quickly moved to wrap an arm around him again and helped him up the stairs. “I almost forgot about her.” She whispered softly. 

Lucifer chuckled a bit. “... She tends to hide from strangers.” He said in response, leading her towards one of the closed doors directly next to his. He leaned against her slightly, stopping in front of the door and knocked heavily on it. “Maze?” He called to the closed door. After a few moments, the door opened and Maze stood there, glaring at Chloe. 

“What?” The woman snapped, all anger and rage in her voice. It was obvious she didn’t like Chloe being there at all. 

“Our friend Chloe requires some new clothing.” He stated simply. “She would really appreciate it if you could spare something for her to wear for the time being.” 

Maze glared to him now, crossing her arms stubbornly. “She shouldn’t even be here, Lucifer.” She said rather than offering any clothing. “Her being here is putting us in danger and you know it.” She hissed. 

Lucifer frowned, shaking his head. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.” He snapped, and she instantly looked away from his gaze. “Just give her some clothing.” He said harshly. 

Chloe watched as Maze turned sharply on her heel, away from the two of them, and went into her room. Moments later, the other women was holding out a neatly folded pile of clothing for her to take. She frowned, but still took it from her. “Thank you.” She said softly. 

Maze scoffed at her. “Whatever.” She growled, roughly slamming her door in both of their faces. 

Chloe looked to Lucifer, holding the clothes between her two hands. Lucifer had an arm wrapped around her and was still leaning himself against her. “Why did she say I was putting you two in danger?” She asked. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, as if he thought she wouldn’t question that statement. He looked away from her. “She just meant that most of your towns people don’t take too kindly to us. And if one of them maybe jumped to the conclusion that you were here against your will…” He trailed off and shrugged his shoulders. 

“They’d kill you.” Chloe said, the notion suddenly dawning upon her. She hadn’t even thought about that before. She shook her head. “I should leave.” she said suddenly. 

He frowned, shaking his head. “It’s too dangerous.” He said, his hand gripping at her shoulder. 

Her head turned to look to his hand that gripped at her, confused. Why did he even want her here? Why did he care for her safety? “I don’t get you.” She said with a weak chuckle. She tucked the clothing under one arm and instead wrapped her free arm around his middle again to start leading him down the hallway. She lead him into the room he had given her, gently helping him to sit in one of the chairs. 

“Not many humans do.” He said with a small smirk, looking to her. “... Are you going to strip for me, darling?” He asked. 

She frowned, placing the clothes down onto the bed and turned away from him. “No.” She said flatly. Chloe turned back to him, eyeing him for a few moments. She then got behind him and turned him in the chair. “I’m going to change, and if you even peek at me I will beat your sorry ass.” She hissed to him, the threat not at all real, but he didn’t need to know that. 

Lucifer let out a hum, smirking to himself. He obeyed, staring at the wall she had turned him to look at. “Of course, love.” He said as he leaned back in the chair. “I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want.” 

Chloe scoffed a bit, hesitant to take off her clothing, but she did. She then quickly moved to put on the things that Maze had given her. She wasn’t completely pleased with the tight fitting pants and the tight fitting long sleeve top that showed far too much cleavage. She couldn’t even imagine where Maze had gotten clothing like this. Certainly not anywhere around here. Once she was fully dressed, she moved to turn Lucifer back around. 

Lucifer didn’t hide the way his eyes darted to her exposed cleavage, humming in appreciation. “Simply ravishing.” He commented, to which she rolled her eyes. “I knew Maze would come through and give you something to accentuate your feminine figure.” 

Chloe glared at him, lightly smacking his shoulder. “Cut it out.” She hissed, hugging her arms tightly around herself in attempts to hide her body. “Don’t make me slap you.” She warned, though she knew she would never really slap him. 

Lucifer looked to her eyes with a smirk, leaning forwards in his chair and folded his hands together. “I didn’t know you were so kinky.” He teased. 

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “I give up.” She said, putting her hands up and turned to walk out the door. “I’m not helping you walk anymore!” She called to him, already halfway down the stairs before he could protest. 

“Cruel!” He called back, lifting himself from the chair and followed her. He leaned himself against the railing of the stairs, making sure to not put too much pressure on his injured leg. It really was annoying. He smirked softly when he found her in the kitchen. She was bent over, digging through one of the cabinets under the sink. “My, my…” He said, moving to lean his weight against one of the counters on the opposite side, watching the show. 

Chloe immediately stood back up, her face flushed red. “Would you stop being a pervert?” She snapped, glaring softly. She shook her head, moving over to him and started shooing him away with her hands. “Why don’t you go sit by the fire?” She suggested. “I’ll make us some breakfast.” 

Lucifer frowned, but started walking out of the kitchen. “I’d much rather watch you bend over again.” He said, glancing to her. “It was quite a lovely display.” 

She rolled her eyes, pushing him all the way out of the kitchen and watched as he went over to take a seat in front of the fire. She sighed heavily and returned back into the kitchen. It didn’t take her long before she had made them both breakfast. She hadn’t found much in his kitchen, asides from a ton of alcoholic beverages and a few different canned foods in the cabinets. Chloe managed to make them both soup, carrying both bowls out to the living room. She placed one bowl on the table besides Lucifer before she took a seat next to him. She put her own bowl in her lap, blowing on the hot contents. 

“Wish you’d blow me like that…” He mumbled, smirking to her. 

Chloe sent a glare in his direction, moving to pick up the spoon that rested in her bowl. She didn’t bother to respond, instead putting a spoonful of soup into her mouth. “Eat.” She commanded when Lucifer didn’t make any moves to grab his own bowl. 

Lucifer frowned to her, but reached over and grabbed his own bowl. He eyed it suspiciously before taking the spoon into his hand and slowly brought it up to his mouth. “There’s not poison in it, is there?” He asked. 

Chloe scoffed, looking to him with confusion. “Why would I poison it?” She asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders, and ate the first spoonful of soup. He hummed with delight and smiled towards her. 

“My, this is amazing, love!” He praised, immediately shoving a few more spoonfuls into his mouth. 

She let out a light chuckle, amused at how quickly he ate. “What, have you never had soup before?” She asked. 

He looked to her and huffed. “Of course I have.” He answered, pausing to eat more of the soup. “I just haven’t had something this delicious in a long time. Maze usually cooks and she’s not very good. I suppose it’s due to her being a demon.” He said thoughtfully.

Chloe almost missed the last detail, it taking her a few moments before she snapped her head to look to him. “A demon?” She asked, obviously surprised. “Are you serious?” She asked, frowning. 

Lucifer looked to her and sighed. “I never lie.” He stated softly. 

“But you’re the prince of lies.” She countered, ignoring the way he glared to her. 

“You humans got that wrong about me.” He stated. “I never lie. Ever.” 

Chloe paused for a few moments before she decided she believed him. He hadn’t lied to her yet, and if he had, she didn’t know about it. “Okay… That still doesn’t explain how she’s a demon.” 

Lucifer stared at her for a few moments before speaking up again. “It would be confusing if I didn't explain the full story to you.” He said, a sad smile on his lips.

Chloe hesitated before she nodded her head. “Tell me.” She insisted, placing her half empty bowl onto the table beside her. She turned her body in the chair to face him, giving him her full attention. 

Lucifer cleared his throat, placing his bowl aside as well and looked to her. “I wasn't always the Devil.” He began, and she waited silently for him to continue. “My Father… he cursed me and Maze. I had rebelled against him with her help, tried to leave our corrupted little family. He thought this,” He gestured to his face. “Would be punishment. To forever punish me until…” He trailed off and shook his head. “It doesn't matter.”

She shook her head softly. “Until what?” She pushed, curiosity getting the better of her. 

“Until I…” He scoffed and glanced away. “Until I find true love.” He finished and shook his head. “Quite ridiculous, hm? As if I could find true love looking like this.” 

Chloe let out a soft laugh, shaking her head. “It doesn't sound that ridiculous…” She said with a shrug, looking away when he snapped his head to look to her. “You're not that bad to be around.” She pointed out. “A little annoying, but tolerable.”

Lucifer stared at her with wide eyes, surprised at her statement. “Come now,” He shook his head with a frown. “don't tease. You can't possibly be saying there's a chance that you could fall for a man who looks like a Devil.”

Chloe frowned and glanced back to him. “But you're not really the Devil. Despite what you might think, you're not. Even if you look like the Devil.” She stated. “You're just a cursed man.” She paused, suddenly confused at how his father could have possibly cursed him in the first place. Was his father not Human? Then it dawned upon her; was Lucifer human? “... Are you human?” She asked.

Lucifer suddenly looked away from her, nervously avoiding her gaze. He slowly shook his head. “... No.” He said softly. “But I used to be.”

“... So you really are the Devil then?” She asked, looking confused. 

“A cheap imitation.” He said and shook his head, anxiously tapping his fingers on the side of his chair. “My Father practices magic…” He clarified, shrugging his shoulders. “In short, he's a witch. He came to believe himself to be God.” He said, watching as her eyes lit up with interest. “He's not… just a conceded witch. He decided that I was the Devil, I suppose… Not to mention, our family was quite religious.” 

Chloe nodded her head softly, frowning as she watched him carefully. “... You know you're not… right?” She asked softly, tilting her head to the side. “Even with this… curse- you're still human deep down.” She stated. 

He looked away from her again. “... I'm afraid that part of me has gotten lost over the years, darling.” He said with a sad smile. He couldn't remember exactly how many years he had been this way, but he knew it had been a long, long time. “The cursed didn't just turn me into the Devil, or a mediocre version of it…. It made me immortal. Unable to die, just…” He let out a sigh. “Waiting for someone to break the curse.”

She nodded her head slowly, still processing all the information he had told her. Chloe took a few moments to think before she continued the conversation. “If you're immortal… How did you bleed earlier?” 

Lucifer shrugged. “No idea.” He admitted, lifting his injured leg and looked to it, eyeing it curiously. “Usually my wounds heal within minutes, but this one…” He trailed off, pausing to think. Then it hit him. Over all the years, the only difference now was that she was there. He snapped his head to look to her, his heart speeding up in his chest. Could she really be the one to break his curse? 

“... What?” She asked hesitantly when he stared at her wordlessly. 

He slowly let a large smile creep over his lips, sitting back in his chair. If he was wrong, he didn't want to scare her off with the accusation that she was the women destined to fall for him. “Nothing, love.” He said, shaking his head. Even if she wasn’t the one to break his curse, he still found her quite intriguing.

Chloe was about to push it, but she suddenly decided not to. It was nearly noon, and she still needed to leave. She needed to find her father. She frowned softly, awkwardly looking away from him. “I should leave soon.” She stated.

Lucifer frowned as he looked to her. “What do you mean?” He asked, shaking his head softly. If she left, then any chance he had to become human again diminished completely. 

“My Father,” She said with a sigh. “I still need to go find him… he could be hurt. He left town days ago and from what I know, he still hasn't returned- I-I have to find him.” She said as she rose to her feet. 

He rose as well, stumbling a bit on his injured leg. “Let me go with you.” He said stubbornly, a determined look on his face. He wouldn't let her leave that easily. 

Chloe seemed to consider the offer before she slowly shook her head. “You're hurt.” She stated, frowning. “... You can barely walk, Lucifer.” 

“Please, Chloe…” He said softly, but when she shook her head again he knew it was useless. 

“The townspeople will kill you.” She pointed out. She didn't want to list the reasons why he shouldn't go, but she would if she had to. “I'll come back.” She said after a few moments, surprising even herself with the statement. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, looking confused. He didn't know why anyone would come back after leaving this horrid place. Perhaps he thought that way because he was trapped there. “... Why would you do that?” He asked with a frown.

Chloe scoffed. “We’re friends.” She stated with confidence, reaching out and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it in hopes to reassure him that she would return. “Besides, if I don't come back than I won't be able to hear anymore of your crude comments.” She pointed out with a small smirk.

Lucifer smiled to her, unable to think of any of his signature crude comments at that very moment. He simply nodded his head, willing himself to believe in her words. “Okay…” he said, pausing before he suddenly blurted, “I think your father was here.” He said, catching her full attention. 

Chloe’s had squeezed his own tightly, her eyes wide. “What?” She shook her head. “What do you mean?” 

He cleared his throat. “An elder gentleman wondered in here a day before you… mid 40’s. A police officer, I believe. He was looking for help with his car, but I suppose I scared him…” He shrugged. “He said he was going back into town to get more people... to kill me.” He said and suddenly smirked, as if to say ‘what a joke’. 

Chloe frowned, shaking her head. She hesitantly released his hand, suddenly disappointed in her own Father for acting in that way. “Great.” She muttered. “I'll be back. Don't go anywhere.” She said firmly, beginning to walk towards the door. Suddenly she turned and pointed to him. “Don't do anything stupid!” She yelled.

Lucifer let out a light chuckle. “Yes, Ma’am!” He yelled back, watching as she left, the door slamming shut behind her. He couldn't help the frown that found its way to his lips. He suddenly doubted that she would return. Not to mention that there was a chance her father would return to try to murder him, the entire village of angry people accompanying him. 

He let out a sigh as he reseated himself and listened to the emptiness that was his castle. The place he was forever trapped, forced to wear the mask of ‘Devil’. He just hoped that she would return to him. That perhaps, she was the one to break his curse.


	3. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe heads back into town, only to discover that her dad is talking of the Devil in the woods, attempting to convince the townspeople to go back to murder the so-called Beast. Everyone brushes off her Father, claiming that he’s gone mad. 
> 
> Chloe leaves again when her father starts plotting on killing Lucifer, going back to warn Lucifer and try to convince him to leave. He refuses, and so she decides to stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Another chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write another, I've been quite busy with school work, but I'll try to update as frequently as I can!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!!!!

By the time Chloe made it back into town, it was past eight at night, and the sun had already disappeared beyond the horizon. The women had her arms wrapped around herself in attempts to find warmth. She walked quickly, letting out a sigh of relief when she was quite literally out of the woods. Her shoes crunching against the dirt was the only sounds that filled with her ears, accompanied by her thumping heart in her ears. She looked around, eager to find her father, or someone to ask about her Father’s whereabouts. Though, she knew where most of the townspeople were at this time of night: the saloon, getting wasted. Chloe stomped her way over to the large building, blinking her eyes when she opened the doors and light flood out of the building. The whole town was practically inside the place, drinking and dancing and laughing. It almost made her feel sick, how these people could be in here enjoying themselves while she had been searching desperately for her dad. Not to mention everything else that had happened. She searched desperately through the lively crowd before her eyes finally settled on her father. His clothing were practically in rags, filled with dirt and mud and she couldn’t help but frown at how he looked. 

“Dad?” She called out when she got close enough, concern washing over her face. Her father looked like a madman, talking to a couple other men from their village about a “Devil in the woods”. It made her feel sick to her stomach, seeing she knew exactly what he was talking about. 

John whipped his head around to face her, looking shocked by her presence. “Monkey?” He asked before he took a few steps forwards and wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter to bring her into a hug. 

Chloe smiled slightly, hugging him back briefly before she pulled back and eyed him suspiciously. “Dad… Where have you been?” She asked, worry creeping over her features. 

Her Father seemed to let out a sigh of relief. “I crashed my car in the woods a few days ago, ran it right into a ditch- can you believe that?” He shook his head and chuckled weakly, laughing at his own stupidity. “I-I found the castle.” He said abruptly, his eyes going wide and he suddenly looked nervously. “I saw the beast- but he wasn’t a beast… He was the Devil himself… In the flesh!”

Chloe frowned and grabbed her Father by his arm, leading him off to a corner where there were far less people. “... Dad, everyone’s looking at you weird.” She said in a hushed tone, shaking her head softly. “The castle is just a myth.” She continued. She hated to have to lie to him, but she knew he wouldn’t approve of her going there or of the fact that she trusted Lucifer. He wouldn’t understand it, and she knew that. Not to mention she had to put a stop to him going around and trying to convince the townspeople to go and murder her new friend. 

John quickly shook his head. “It’s real…” He whispered, frowning at the fact that she didn’t believe him. He seemed to pause for a few moments before he looked to her with determination. “I can prove it!” He announced loudly, grabbing the attention of a few men around him. “I’ll take three men to the castle in two days! We will catch the Devil, and kill him.” He stated firmly. 

She shook her head, grabbing her Father’s arm and held it firmly. “Dad, please.” She said, suddenly worried for Lucifer and Mazikeen’s safety. The last thing she wanted was to see her Father trying to murder Lucifer, and even Mazikeen. Even if the other women hated her guts. “... There’s no-” She started, but one of the men interrupted her. 

“I’ll go with you.” Said Dan, a confident look on his face. 

Chloe turned sharply, releasing her Father’s arm, her eyes wide. She couldn’t believe it, her own husband was feeding into this- the man who was a firm believer of everything that wasn’t supernatural. She shook her head to him. “Dan- why?” She snapped suddenly. 

Dan shrugged his shoulders. “To humor him?” He questioned, obviously not having a real reason to go other than to disprove her Father. “And if there is a Devil in the woods, I’ll kill it.” He stated with a small, cocky smirk. “Maybe that’ll win you back.” He said thoughtfully as he took a step towards her. 

Chloe backed away, shaking her head. “No.” She said flatly. “No way in hell.” She said and shook her head again just to get her point across. 

Dan rolled his eyes and backed away. He and her Father began talking, plotting on what they would need to take. Soon enough, there was two other men conversing with them, planning on how they would kill the Devil. 

Chloe watched them with wide eyes. She had to warn Lucifer- had to go now to get him out. She turned quickly and exited the building. If she started now, she would make it there by midnight, she noted. She hesitated for a few seconds before she made her way back into the woods. She walked quickly, at times, she jogged a bit, her heart pounding restlessly against her ribcage. She felt as her nervousness built more and more. Her first priority suddenly went from her Father, to a cursed man in the woods she had just met, and she was content with it. 

It was twenty minutes after midnight when she found herself at the castle door, panting as she tried to get enough air into her lungs. She could feel herself bordering on an anxiety attack, but she forced it back. She didn’t have time for that, not now. Chloe grunted as she opened the door, slamming it heavily behind herself. It hadn’t been that long since she had last been there, but the castle was already solem and lonely looking. 

“Lucifer?!” She called out into the empty looking castle, spinning around on her heels in search of him, of any life in the castle. “Lucifer!” She called again when she got no answer, her voice hoarse as she felt tears start to burn her eyes. This was all her fault, she concluded. Her Father was her responsibility, and now he was planning to kill Lucifer. Just as Chloe felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks, she saw Lucifer coming down the stairs. Unlike earlier, his leg was completely heeled. The male had bedhead, wearing just a robe and boxers as he came slowly down the stairs. He looked utterly confused, most likely having been asleep. 

“Chloe?” He called out questionly, now walking faster and made his way over to her. He stopped a few inches in front of her, hesitantly raising his hands to her face and wiped away her tears. “What’s wrong, love?” He asked softly. 

Chloe choked on a sob, unable to push it away. She moved forwards and quickly wrapped her arms around his middle, her hands gripping desperately at his robe to pull him close. She needed to feel him, to make sure he was okay for the time being. She silently sobbed into his chest, unable to form words. 

Lucifer frowned softly as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer. “Shhh.” He hushed softly, gently rubbing circles into her back to try and calm her. “Darling, please…” He let out a weak chuckle. “There’s no need to cry at my presence. I know I’m quite beautiful.” He joked. 

Chloe couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from her, though it was quickly cut off by a hiccupped sob. She shook her head softly, still gripping tightly at his clothing. She couldn’t will herself away from him. “They’re going to kill you-” She choked out, not knowing how else to word it. “It’s all my fault…”

He shook his head lightly. “I doubt it’s your fault.” He reassured and gave her a tight squeeze. “Besides… Did you forget I’m immortal?” He questioned with a small smirk.

She slowly pulled back, looking to him with tears in her eyes. “You have to leave.” She blurted, moving her hands to wipe her tears onto her sleeves, shaking her head suddenly. “Y-you can’t stay here, you and Maze- please, Lucifer.”

He frowned to her and slowly shook his head. “Darling, I can’t leave.” He said softly and forced a small smile onto his lips. “I assure you I can handle some puny humans. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been threatened.”

Chloe hesitated for a few moments, looking away from him. “... If you won’t leave, then I’m staying.” She said firmly. “... They’re coming in two days- maybe I can convince them you’re good.” She whispered, glancing to his eyes with hope. 

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her. He personally didn’t believe there was any good in him, but if she saw some in him then… Perhaps there was. “Okay.” He agreed, feeling a tad more agreeable with her still in his arms.

Chloe blinked a bit, looking a bit shocked at how little effort and convincing that had taken. “... Okay.” She repeated and nodded her head firmly. She looked to him with a small, hopeful smile. 

He smiled back a bit, tilting his head to the side and hummed. “You must be exhausted, love.” He said softly, raising an eyebrow expectantly at her. 

She slowly nodded her head. “Yeah…” She answered softly, suddenly feeling just how tired she was at his mention of it. 

“Let’s get you to bed then.” He stated simply and began leading her to the stairs. He wrapped an arm carefully around her waist as he lead her up the stairs. She stopped him abruptly when they reached the door to his room, her hand gripping his robe as she looked to him with pleading eyes. 

“Can-” She cleared her throat and gave him a determined look. “Can we hang out for a bit more?” She asked, not wanting to leave his side just yet. 

Lucifer blinked a bit, but nodded. He lead her into his own room, his arm slipping away from her once they were inside. He turned around to close his door gently. Then, he turned around again only to find her already laying in his bed. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over and smirked to her. “If you wanted to get into bed with me, you could’ve just asked.” He said as he walked to the other side and climbed into the bed. He turned to her with a confident smirk. 

Chloe looked to him and scoffed, smiling softly to him. “I’m not here for sex.” She said flatly, watching with amusement when he huffed and frowned. “... Hey.” She said softly, hesitantly sitting up and looked to his once injured leg. “... It healed… Didn’t it?” She asked. 

Lucifer blinked softly, following her gaze down to his now healed leg and nodded his head. “It did.” He replied, pausing for a few moments. “About five minutes after you left, to be exact.” 

Chloe slowly nodded her head. She knew there was a significance to that, but she wasn’t completely sure what it meant. She wanted to know, though, that was for sure. “... Do you know the reason behind it?” She asked slowly. 

He paused before he nodded his head. “I do.” He answered, seeming to hesitate. “It’s…. you.” He stated, staring suddenly into her eyes. “You’re the reason.”

She paused, staring back into his eyes. She felt her heart speed up in her chest. “... Why?” She pressed, needing to know more. 

Lucifer slowly sat up, nervously looking to her. “... You’re-” He cleared his throat, suddenly doubting himself. But he knew the answer. “You’re the one, Chloe. You’re the one to break the curse-” He paused for a few moments before adding, “You’re really the one.” He said breathlessly, feeling overwhelmed.

Chloe blinked softly, feeling her face suddenly heat up at his words. It sounded almost poetic, but she didn’t doubt his words. She nodded her head and smiled to him. Everything in her life suddenly seemed clear to her; why she had met Lucifer, why she had come back to him. This was her destiny, he was her destiny- and she was perfectly fine with that. She felt ecstatic at the thought of Lucifer being hers, and at the thought of how happy he would be when she broke his curse. “I guess I am.” She said, letting out a small chuckle.

He smiled a bit, looking away nervously and let out a chuckle. “I suppose that’s kind of a weird love confession, no?” He asked softly. 

Chloe smirked slightly. “Just a bit.” She said, moving hesitantly to cup his face and slowly leaned in. She pressed a soft kiss to his lips, scooting a bit closer to him. 

Lucifer felt himself tense for a few seconds before he kissed her back, his hand moving up to caress her neck gently. 

When she pulled back a few seconds later, her eyes gazed up to his horns, surprised to see them still there. Then, she looked into his red eyes. She supposed perhaps there was more than just a kiss to break the curse, though she really didn’t mind the idea of him keeping the horns, or even the red eyes. They didn’t bother her. 

He looked to her with nervousness. “... Are they still there?” He asked with concern and sadness in his eyes. He wished desperately for them to go away, but he had a feeling that dear old Dad wouldn’t let him off the hook so easily. 

She nodded her head slowly. “Yeah…” She said quickly, frowning at the disappointment in his eyes. “Hey,” She said softly and brought him into a hug. “I’m not going anywhere. Even if they’re there forever.” 

He nodded his head slowly, and allowed her to pull him down into the bed with her. They laid together, Chloe’s arms wrapped securely around his neck to keep him close to her. For the first time in a long time, he had hope- though, it seemed now that the curse wasn’t as simple as he had thought originally. Maybe, he considered, his Father never had the plan of allowing the curse to be broken in the first place. Maybe he was destined to forever be the Devil, destined to be alone- then, why was she still here? Why did she seem to not want to leave? It confused him, but suddenly gave him a new rush of hope. Lucifer squeezed her tightly, feeling her nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you....” He muttered, but she had already fallen dead asleep in his arms, breathing gently against the skin on his neck. He smiled sadly, moving to place a kiss to the top of her head, and allowed himself to fall asleep as well. 

 

The next day, Lucifer awoke first, slipping out of Chloe’s grip and made his way down the steps. He slipped off his robe in the kitchen, placing it aside and found himself in front of the stove. He managed to find a couple of eggs and started to cook them. He was setting the cooked eggs onto two separate plates when he heard a pair of footsteps coming down the stairs. 

Chloe walked lazily into the kitchen, now wearing one of Lucifer’s white dress shirts, rather than the clothing Maze had given her. The shirt hung loosely on her body, though it covered her well. She smiled as she approached Lucifer from behind and wrapped her arms around his middle, pressing herself into his back. 

He hummed happily, glancing back to her a bit. “Good morning, love.” He greeted with a small smile. 

She smiled back, squeezing him tighter before she pulled away and moved to his side. “Attractive and can cook?” She questioned. “That’s a two for one deal right there.” 

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I am, aren’t I?” He asked and held a plate out to her. When she took it, he lead her out into the other room. The two ate in comfortable silence, and when they were finished Lucifer took their plates back to the kitchen, placing them into the empty sink.

Chloe followed behind him, her arms wrapped lightly around herself. As he turned back around to face him, she smiled shyly. She watched him with interest, suddenly looking to the horns on his head. Oddly enough, she found herself wanting to touch them. Or to at least know more about then. After all, it wasn’t everyday you saw a man with horns and a pair or red eyes. “Are your horns real?” She blurted, though she quickly felt embarrassed by the stupidity of her question. 

He frowned softly, having thought they were over this whole “are you really the Devil or not” stuff. “Why would they be fake?” He countered, raising an eyebrow. 

She frowned, shaking her head. “Stupid question.” She said softly. 

Lucifer hesitated for a moment. “Well, they are real.” He said softly, glancing away from her again. “It’s not as if I have a choice in the matter of whether I have them or not.” He pointed out. 

She nodded her head, feeling stupid for even asking if they were real. Why would anyone willingly wear fake horns? They made Lucifer an outcast, were the cause of people calling him a Beast. The were the reason he lived out in the middle of the woods, forever alone and cursed. “I’m sorry.” She said softly, shaking her head and cleared her throat. “I’m just curious, I guess.” 

He slowly nodded his head and looked to her. “... It’s understandable.” He said and took a step towards her. “You’re welcome to touch them, if it suits your fancy.” 

Chloe smiled warmly and took another step towards him, only inches away from him. “Really? You sure?” She asked, her arms reaching out for his horns, but didn’t touch them yet.

Lucifer nodded his head and smiled back to her, bowing a bit and pointed his horns in her direction. They weren’t something he was proud of, but if they interested her, he wasn’t about to deny her of satiating her curiosity. It was all apart of human nature. He hummed when her hands came into contact with his horns. 

She gingerly ran her fingers down the pair of horns, eyeing them with curiosity. After a few seconds, she pulled her hands away and smiled to him. “Can you feel with them? Like did you feel my hands?” She asked curiously. 

He shrugged his shoulders. “Sort of.” He answered and stood up straight once again. “It’s almost like a pressure. Though, it’s not unpleasant. It’s an odd sensation, really.” 

She nodded her head softly. “Interesting.” She said and turned to walk out of the kitchen.

Lucifer followed her, eyeing her new attire with a smirk. “You look quite delicious in my clothing.” He commented. 

Chloe glanced back to him and rolled her eyes. “I’m only wearing this because Maze’s clothes are far too tight.” She stated. She took a seat on the couch and watched as Lucifer took a seat besides her. 

They spent what felt like hours on that couch, Lucifer’s hand eventually sneaking over to play with her hair. But she didn’t mind- rather, she invited it, leaning into his touch. Chloe felt like she could stay there with him forever, though they were soon interrupted by Maze. 

“Lucifer,” The other women said, a harsh tone in her voice. “I need to speak with you.” She stated, her arms crossed as she glared at the pair of them. 

Lucifer frowned and glanced over to Maze. “Can’t it wait?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. He would much prefer sitting there and talking to Chloe. 

Maze frowned. “No.” She said flatly. “Actually, it’s about her.” 

He raised an eyebrow. “Is it now?” He asked, but didn’t wait for an answer. “Mazikeen, I don’t want to hear it- she’s staying.” He stated, already knowing what Maze wanted to speak with him about.

Maze clenched her jaw shut, seeming to think of her response carefully. “She can’t,” She settled with, rather than all the nasty words she could have said. “She’s putting us both in danger- putting you in danger.” 

Lucifer suddenly pulled away from Chloe completely, rising to his feet. “Tread lightly, Mazikeen.” He warned, despite knowing he was being a tad over protective. He didn’t care; he didn’t want to lose Chloe. 

Maze, despite the warning, continued to push Lucifer. “No-” She shook her head and glared her eyes at Lucifer while she pointed a finger at Chloe. “She has to go.” She said firmly. “I know you want to sit here and play house, pretend she’s the solution, but she’s not.” She stated and shook her head. “Lucifer, you still have your horns! She’s not it! Let it go!” She snapped harshly. 

Before Maze could continue, Lucifer snapped forwards. For a few moments his face contorted into something else; it turned into a scarred and burnt flesh, shocking everyone in the room. “Enough, Mazikeen!” He yelled, and the edge in his voice had both Maze and Chloe tensing. Then, his face returned to normal and he averted his eyes from Maze. “Enough.” He repeated. 

Chloe couldn’t tell if her eyes had played tricks on her or not, but she assumed they hadn’t- judging by Maze’s wide eyes as she stared at Lucifer. Having devil horns and red eyes was one thing- but that face? She felt an unpleasant shiver run down her spin, and without thinking she rose to her feet and nearly ran to the stairs. She ignored the calls from Lucifer behind her, hurrying up the stairs and into her room. She slammed and locked the door behind herself, her knees giving out once inside and she fell to the floor. She let out a shaky breath, allowing her mind to race for a few moments. She just needed to be alone for a little while, collect her thoughts, and then she’d go back down, she decided. 

Lucifer stared at the stairs that Chloe had just raced up, his eyes wide. He snapped his head to look back to the demon in front of him and she averted her eyes. “Are you happy, Maze?” He snapped, but all the anger he had left him all at once. Scaring Chloe had been the last thing he wanted, in fact he had never even wanted her to see that part of him. He hadn’t wanted anyone to see that part of him. He wanted that part of him, the hideous monster, to fade from existence forever. But now it was out in the open, and Chloe had seen it- and now she had locked herself away from him. 

“Lucifer, I’m-” Maze began, but he raised a hand to cut her off.

He shook his head, looking away from her. “No, Maze.” He said softly, any motivation to argue with her having left him. “... Just… Leave me be. Please.” He said, taking a few steps towards the couch before he gently sat himself on it. 

Maze hesitated for a moment before she nodded her head and slowly headed towards the stairs. “I’m sorry.” She said, but Lucifer ignored her, so she made her way up the stairs and disappeared into her own room.

Lucifer sat there in silence, his eyes staring at the empty room in front of him. He listened to the silence, waiting there… For what? Chloe hated him now, was probably terrified of him. She most likely wanted nothing but to leave. It was to be expected. No one could love a monster like that. He leaned himself back into the couch, sitting there for a long while. By the time he heard the soft clicking of a door opening, the sun was starting to go down. His eyes snapped to the stairs, training on where Chloe once again appeared. Her movements were hesitant as she slowly walked down the stairs. At least she wasn’t running for the door, he thought. 

As she walked back into the room, she sat a foot away from him on the couch, her hands folding together in her lap. “Is it apart of the curse?” She asked softly. 

He slowly nodded his head, unable to process any reasonable thoughts at the moment. Every nerve in his body screamed at him, saying “she hates you”, or “she’s scared of you”, but he ignored it. “...Yes.” He said quietly, and she slowly rose her eyes to meet his. 

“I have to admit,” She let out a short, awkward chuckle. “It’s a bit scary…” She paused for a few moments before she turned her body to face him completely. “It looked painful- does it hurt?” She asked, concern now on her features.

Lucifer paused for a few moments, concern being the last thing he thought she would have for him. “Uh-” He cleared his throat and shook his head quickly. “No… It doesn’t. It’s quite the ugly monstrosity, isn’t it?” He asked dryly.

Chloe smiled softly and scooted closer. She gently moved her hands to cup his cheeks. “I’m sorry for running upstairs before… I just needed some time to think.” She said softly. 

He nodded his head slowly. “It’s fine.” He replied, glancing away, but her grip on his face was far too tight for him to pull away completely. “... Are you afraid of me?” He blurted, he needed to know if she was. 

She blinked a bit and looked confused. “No, of course not. You’re a good man, Lucifer. I know you’re a good man. I could never be afraid of you.” She said and pulled him into a hug. 

He tensed in the hug for a few seconds before he hugged her back, his arms moving to wrap around her waist and he pulled her as close as he could. Lucifer had never felt this many emotions for one person, certainly not the emotions he was currently feeling. “I-” He began, but quickly cut himself off. Once it was said, he knew he couldn’t take it back. Yet, he knew he needed to say it. “... I’m in love with you.” He said and tensed in her arms, expecting the worse. He didn’t see her loving him back, but he needed to tell her. He needed her to know how he felt. 

Chloe slowly pulled back, but kept her hands on his shoulders to keep him close. “... I think I’m in love with you too.” She said, giving him a small smile. 

Lucifer nodded and pulled her back into a tight hug, unable to describe the emotions he was feeling. His chest felt tight, and he felt like he could explode at any moment. But it wasn’t exactly a bad feeling. He let a smile creep onto his face, happy nuzzling his face into her shoulder. 

For the first time in a long time… He felt happy. Happy to have her there in his arms, happy that she wasn’t going anywhere. Happy that she felt the same towards him. 

For the first time in a long time, Lucifer had hope for the future.


End file.
